Miss Langtree
Miss Langtree is a character who appears in "Schooltown Follies". She is the school teacher in her father's school for animals, and even though she seems enthusiastic about teaching, she had her heart stolen away by a man named Jimmy Brown when he kissed her once and then left her. She is shown often falling into despair over her lost love, singing "Langtree's Lament" related to her heartbreak. She also plays the piano, as shown in the same episode in which she appears, when Gregory sings "Potatoes and Molasses" to Miss Langtree's accompaniment. Miss Langtree was voiced by Janet Klein. Biography Miss Langtree was a teacher at the School House for animals founded by her father, Mr. Langtree. At some point, she fell in love with Jimmy Brown, who disappeared after the couple had talked of marriage. When Brown had been missing for three days, Wirt and Beatrice arrived at the schoolhouse. Mistaking Wirt for one of her students, Langtree told him to sit, since the school bell had already rung. Instead of giving a lesson, Langtree sank into despair over Brown, singing "Langtree's Lament" about her grief. She sent Wirt to the dunce box when she heard Beatrice talking to him during her song. Outside of the schoolhouse, Gregory had encountered the "wild gorilla" and rang the school bell. Langtree assumed the bell was ringing for mealtime, and led the students into a second room in the schoolhouse to eat, along with Gregory and some other animals. Langtree played the piano while the children ate potatoes. Gregory found the potatoes too plain, and had Langtree play a happier tune while he added molasses to the meal and sang "Potatoes and Molasses". Then, Mr. Langtree came into the schoolhouse and found the students singing and playing instruments. He chastised his daughter, reminding her that their school was meant for important educational work. He confiscated the instruments and left the school, ordering the children to bed. The next morning, Langtree attended the school's benefit concert organized by Greg and Wirt. When the wild gorilla appeared, hovering over her, Wirt tripped on his shoelace and knocked the gorilla to the ground, dislodging the headpiece of the gorilla costume which had been stuck all along. Inside the costume was Brown, who explained that he had gotten a job with a circus in order to buy Langtree a wedding ring, but he had gotten stuck inside the gorilla costume. Langtree and Brown were happily reunited, and the concert was successful. Later, Brown, Langtree, her father, and the school animals attended the circus together. Trivia *Her appearance is that of the 1890s Victorian period, in both her dress and hair. This style was known as the "Gibson Girl". *She may be a reference to Beatrix Potter, who was a writer and illustrator in the Victorian era who wrote children's books about anthropomorphic animals. Gallery Langtreelament.png|And Y'', is the question that's on my mind... lang2.png|We'll need to be on our ''best behavior. langgrand.png|Oh, isn't it grand! langgood.png|Giving out of the goodness of their hearts! Category:Characters Category:Females